Ashikaga Daisuke
Ashikaga Daisuke is a second-year at YamiTsume High School 'and is the laid-back bassist of the band 'Majesty. Daisuke is an eccentric fellow with a "chill" personality, rummaging through his collection of tarot cards and minding his own world. He wants to be a fortune teller when he's grown up and aspires to learn the world of Tarot deeper. Outside of his bands and classmates, he frequently chats and walks home with her classmate and good friend Bestisia, both who are also members of the Archery Club. Jacob is also a good friend of his, which he confides in a lot. He and Azama 'are constantly chased around by 'Genrai and Chosuke 'around the school, which caused 'Waichiro to chase them down. Daisuke thinks of Xoligan as an underclassman and a kouhai at the Archery Club, so he doesn't mind him really much. The two just can't find something to talk about, but are friends regardless. Background Daisuke is a very unlucky individual ever since he's 4 years old, falling into countless, unfortunate tragedies along the way. His bad luck only seemed to decrease when he met a fortune-teller who asked him to draw a Tarot card to determine his future. He drew the "Magician", which is a good sign. For the first time in his life feeling a shift in luck, he decided to study the arts of Tarot. This, in turn, turns him into a card collector. He plays cards games of the sort and collects trading cards since then. Appearance Daisuke has flaming red hair and contrasting blue eyes. He has a rather normal appearance, except for several skin bruises he suffered due to his bad luck. His winter wear and casual wear are the same, which consists of a cap, blue jacket, a black shirt and blue jeans. His summer wear includes a white tank-top, a purple shorts and a necklace with the shape of a ring. He has his Tarot Card holder tied at his pants. Personality Daisuke is an incredibly cool character, usually shuffling around his Tarot Cards in class or just looking at his class' scenery (he loves it a lot). He loves talking with people who is interested in fortune telling or magic, usually if people asks him to do fortune-telling on him. Daisuke has no trouble talking to girls, shown as he mostly interacts with Bestisia, his good friend and classmate, whom both frequently seen going home together, before their respective band's eventual formation. They still hang out a lot despite the band practice, however. Daisuke loves interacting with people with manners, explained how he talks with Bestisia a lot. Their friends sometimes mistook their relationship as confusing, because they're so close yet are still so polite to each other. Daisuke thinks of his kouhai, Xoligan, as well-mannered but he is definitely hiding something, which makes Daisuke quite a perceptive person. Interactions * King Rosenkreuz * Azama Chosokabe * Genrai Edogawa * Zanto Kageyama * Waichiro Kimura * Xoligan Warkovich * Chosuke Ryuzaki * Jacob Cando * Bestisia Lorraine * Ayaka Saito Trivia * Ever since drawing that card, "Arcana I - The Magician" of the Tarot Deck has been Daisuke's favourite card. * He has extremely bad luck since his childhood, however after several noted events, his luck started to turn over for the better. * When Daisuke first sat next to Bestisia in class, it is said that Daisuke started the conversation. * He hated "Arcana XV - The Tower" the most, because it always means bad luck is about to occur should he draw that card. Category:Majesty Category:SoliPa Characters Category:SoliPa Universe Category:Bassists Category:Vocalists Category:Class 2-C Category:YamiTsume Students